


Voyeuristic Intentions

by fishkybuns



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunken sex, HoloJack - Freeform, Limb Possessing, M/M, Nasty, Shameless Smut, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had just pilfered Hugo's Skin-Pizza face from the group of Psychos in Old Haven, and now he was strapped to the back of the car again on the long drive back to Hollow Point to be reunited with the others.  However, the bumpy terrain causes one of the tires to blow out.</p><p>Due to the darkness of the night, Finch and Kroger decide it best to bed down for the evening, allowing Rhys inside to protect him from the dangers of Pandora.</p><p> </p><p>A few drinks later and Jack notices Kroger seems to be...oddly interested in his slender little friend, and decides the best way to have some fun is to initiate something between the two by possessing Rhys' robotic arm once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shameless Rhys slut and want him to pretty much be plowed by everyone. Hope you enjoy this weird one-shot! I had a good time writing it! Tune in to the End Notes for a fanart I drew based on this story~!

Rhys sat on the bumper of the speeding car, mouth downturned into a deep frown, hands cuffed behind his back and fastened to the rear of the vehicle securely. The ride back to Hallow Point was a long one, and god was it bumpy. Rhys writhed uncomfortably, desperately trying to adjust himself with the little movement he could make to make it more bearable. His legs dangled helplessly over the ground that zipped passed underneath him. He grunted and flopped his head against the metal behind him, staring up at the night sky.

  
_Fucking Finch_. Rhys cursed inwardly. It was that man's insisting that had landed him in this unpleasant position, not being able to sit inside the vehicle with the other two men who escorted him. _I'm not getting shot again by one of these fucks_. He had said. It wasn't even Rhys who had harmed that asshole. It had been Fiona. _Both times_. Hell, Rhys didn't even carry a gun. He wouldn't even know how to use one if he had to, outside of finger-guns.

  
As the time passed by he began wishing for Jack to show himself. Even if the hologram would most likely taunt him for being in such a pitiful position, at least he would have someone to talk to, to maybe take his mind off of the increasingly growing ache in his lower back and underside. He thought perhaps of trying to _call_ to Jack. He wasn't quite sure where Jack even went when he disappeared. But Jack always seemed to just pop out at his own will. So maybe he could always hear him?

  
He would be lying to himself if he said that didn't creep him out a little...maybe excite him a little too. He might not admit it out loud, but having Jack in his head was— _fun_. Sure, it could be unnerving at times. But having his own personal Handsome Jack who helped him, who only he could see and interact with, it was like some sort of dream come true for Rhys. He had worshiped the man from a far for years, and now Jack was... _his_ , in a way.

  
Rhys was snapped from his thoughts when a loud abrupt bang exploded from underneath him, the vehicle sharply turning to one side suddenly. A tire had blown. He gasped and grunted loudly, doing his best to steady and brace himself against the violent jerk of the vehicle he was fastened to, the handcuffs biting painfully tight into his flesh wrist against the tension.

  
The vehicle came to a stop after skidding from the main path and into the dirt. Rhys bit back a whimper threatening to emerge from his throat at the pain and shock that coursed through his body. He heard the side door open several feet behind him, boots thudding against the dusty terrain.

  
Kroger stepped around the back of the car, gun hand, eyes darting around the surrounding area. Just in case, Rhys assumed. This was Pandora after all. Nothing but bandits and nightmare-monsters around every turn.

  
“You okay there, kid?” Kroger spoke, attention turning to the young man, his pale green-yellow eyes somehow shockingly bright in the darkness.

  
Rhys' brow furrowed. Of course he wasn't okay. He hadn't been okay long before the tire blew. He was miserable. The Pandoran heat was overwhelming, even in the evening. The handcuffs cutting into his wrists were painful. The seat in which he sat upon was barely wide enough for him to rest upon. Everything sucked.

  
“Oh, you know. Could be better.” he replied dryly.

  
“C'mon, don't be like that.” Kroger spoke softly as usual, a smirk faintly across his lips. “We decided to bed down for the night. We'll fix the tire in the morning when it's light out.”

  
Rhys felt his heart sink and expression for a moment, feeling almost certain he was going to be left outside all night. Being forced to fight skags and rakks off with nothing but his skag-skin boots and high-pitched shrieks.

  
Kroger merely chuckled at the young man's reaction. “Don't look so glum, sugar. You're allowed in for the night. I ain't a completely heartless asshole. Besides, we sort of need you alive. You'd be as good as dead if I left you out here all tied up and helpless.” He holstered his gun, quickly pulling a ring of keys from his belt instead and stepping closer towards Rhys while spinning the ring casually on his finger.

  
“Ah. Oh. Well. That's...good. I guess.” Rhys stammered awkwardly.

  
Kroger paused, half leaning down towards Rhys. "I could leave you here if you'd rather."

  
"No! No. I'd--love to spend the night with you and that... _other_ scary guy." Rhys laughed awkwardly, downcasting his eyes.

  
"Don't worry," Kroger started, unfastening Rhys' handcuffs smoothly. "We've got plenty of booze to make the night go by swimmingly, a'ight?. Let's get in there, before Finch sucks it all down."

  
Rhys frowned and rubbed his flesh wrist with his metal hand. He nodded shallowly and stood, stretching his legs for a moment before following behind the mustached man.

  
The two men stepped inside the vehicle, Kroger securing the door and locking it behind them. Rhys' eyes scanned across the room, seeing Finch sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall opposite to the drivers seat, bottle of whiskey in hand. Kroger hadn't been kidding. Even in the moment that Rhys observed, Finch was hungerly downing shot after shot like it was nothing.

  
"Hey hey _hey_ ," Kroger said, sliding towards Finch with a strange grace and taking the half empty bottle from his grasp. "Slow it down there, man. Save some for us."

  
Finch snorted, purposely ignoring Rhys. "Save some for _you_ , maybe. And either way, there's a-whole-nother bottle. Don't be so stingy." His voice was practically whining. Rhys could tell he was quite intoxicated already.

  
"Just be patient, man." Kroger spoke softly to his friend, grabbing a few glasses off the table and filling each halfway full, before returning the bottle to Finch. "There. Enjoy." He motioned for Rhys to follow him as he plopped down hastily onto the couch, a glass in each hand.

  
Rhys obliged, crossing the short space quickly with is long legs and scooting behind the table that sat in front of the couch, allowing himself to settle down on the lumpy cushions. He eagerly took the glass that was offered to him, staring down at it as he swished it thoughtfully, sniffing at the contents with a grimace.

  
"It ain't poison, kid." Kroger said dryly before taking a healthy gulp from his own glass, wincing at the harshness of the liquid.

  
Rhys let out an awkward laugh. "Poison might taste better." he mused, willing himself to take a sip. The liquid burned his mouth and throat, all the way to his belly. "Oh man..." he groaned. "This is---this is _strong_!"

  
Kroger chuckled, crossing his legs towards Rhys. "Only the best, mm?" His voice was brimming with amusement as he watched Rhys do his best to keep the alcohol down. "Gets easier to drink the more you have, trust me. Keep goin'."

  
Jack appeared suddenly. His blue flickering figure was leaning against the wall next to Finch. His expression strangely full of delight, brow furrowed just slightly.

  
"Makin' nice with the enemy, eh kiddo?" He practically coo'd.

  
Rhys did his best to ignore him, but he couldn't help but allow his gaze to rest upon the hologram. He took another deep sip from his glass, doing his best to suppress a cough from the intensity of it, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees with a deep groan.

  
Kroger gently patted Rhys' back. "You get used to it. This your first Pandoran drink, Hyperion-boy?" His voice was as cool as always.

  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Rhys, but Rhys couldn't read his expression. "Y--yeah. It is, actually."

  
Finch snorted, pouring another double shot into his glass and downing it like it was nothing. "They probably only drink sugary girly drinks up on that space station." He said coldly.

  
Jack laughed deeply. "This guy," he chortled. "He isn't too far off, huh, princess?"

  
Before Rhys could respond to either man, Kroger interjected.

  
"Now now, Finch. Be nice to our little friend here. He's...a _delicate_ little thing."

  
Rhys flushed, feeling three sets of eyes upon him. He did his best to stare into his glass intently, lips but a tight thin line across his face. Jack was just cackling at the comment.

  
Finch just scoffed. "Yeah, wha'evverr." His words were slurring thickly at this point, the copious amounts of alcohol he had been downing clearly taking their hold. He leaned heavily against the wall, his glasses sliding down his nose, mouth slightly agape as he breathed through his mouth heavily.

  
Kroger returned his attention to Rhys, downing a mouthful from his glass, lips curling over his teeth with a hiss as he did. "Trick is not to breath for a second after swallowing." he advised. "Try it."

  
Rhys hesitated, taking in a deep breath. He allowed his gaze to travel to Kroger's, who looked upon him with a strange reassuring smile. He quickly looked to Jack on the opposite side of the small room, who gave him a just as strange nod. Rhys' face twisted in slight discomfort, feeling peer pressure he hadn't experienced since he was a teenager. And just like back then, he reluctantly gave in. He breathed out deeply through his nose and held his breath, tilting the glass and head back and downing the rest of the drink. He sputtered uncontrollably after swallowing and had to will himself to calm his breathing. _Do not puke. Do NOT puke. You're a man, god dammit!_

  
Jack began cackling again, and so did Kroger. The two men were oddly in sync with one another in their mocking laughs. Finch remained quiet though. Rhys couldn't help but look to the dark skinned man as he regained his composure. Finch's eyes were closed, brow knitted tightly. He was slumped against the wall tiredly, hand barely grasped around an empty bottle of whiskey. When had he even finished it? How could he even finish it? Rhys had a hard time even taking a mouthful of the swill.

  
Rhys swallowed the extra saliva that was building up in his mouth from the horrid nauseating feeling rising in his gut, forcing himself to keep his composure. Maybe it had been the lack of food in a while, or maybe it was the strength of the booze itself, but the drink was already hitting him hard and fast. He sighed, awkwardly setting the glass on the table in front of him before slinking lazily against the back of the couch.

  
"You want another drink?" Kroger asked, voice surprisingly gentle.

  
"Y-yeah, sure. Why not." Rhys responded, half smiling.

  
"Attaboy..." Kroger grinned at the young man's answer, eyes lingering maybe too long on Rhys' slender frame before rising from his seat and heading to the back of the vehicle to fetch another bottle of whiskey from a small suitcase.

  
Jack suddenly flickered and appeared sitting beside Rhys. "Oh my GOD." He exclaimed excitedly.

  
Rhys startled. "Guh! What--what the hell is your problem?" His voice was a harsh whisper.

  
Jack laughed. Long and hard. "Can you not _see_ it, Rhysie? This guy, Kreiger, Kruger, Kroogen, whatever. He. Wants. To. _Fuck_. You." Jack drawled his words out dramatically.

  
"What?? N-no. Are you crazy?" the auburn hair man snapped back, his breath hitching in his chest.

  
"Dude, trust me. I've seen that look many a time in peoples eyes. Pretty much by everyone I've ever met." he paused for a small chuckle. "That guy there, he wants it _bad_. You gonna give it up, baby?" Jack sneered meanly, leaning in towards Rhys' ear.

  
"Wha--No!" Rhys sputtered in a hushed tone, feeling a heat rise through his already pinkened face.

  
"You okay there? You do sure seem to talk to yourself a lot." Kroger mused through half lidded eyes, faint smirk still upon his lips. He slid back down onto the couch next to Rhys, clutching the new bottle of whiskey in one hand. He popped the top off with his thumb and casually poured the alcohol into their glasses that rested on the table before them. Kroger pinched the lip of each glass, lifting them up and offering one to Rhys.

  
"There we go. Drink up." he spoke cooly, as Rhys timidly took the glass from him, mumbling a thank you.

  
Kroger allowed his arm to rest behind Rhys across the back of the couch. He wasn't touching the young man, but Rhys felt the presence and awkwardly looked at Jack, who was grinning from ear to ear next to him.

  
"Oho, he _wants_ it, Rhysie. Check out that body language! This should be fun... Finish that drink, kiddo." Jack sneered deviously.

  
Rhys couldn't help but obey without a second thought, downing the drink in one go. Kroger was right, it did go down easier the more you had. But it was anything but smooth, just less awful. He hissed sharply, slamming his glass down on to the table. His head almost immediately spinning from the alcohol.

  
"There's a good boy," Jack taunted. Rhys couldn't help but to turn his head to his flickering blue figure. Rhys watched Jack as the hologram's hand seemed to rest upon his thigh. He stared down at it blankly. _What's he doing?_

  
"I knew it..." he heard Kroger breathe out from his other side, words tinted with a slight chuckle. Glancing over Rhys saw that his hand, his robotic hand, was resting firmly on Kroger's thigh, squeezing just slightly. Jack having taken control of it and was moving it on Rhys' behalf.

  
Before he knew what was happening, he heard Kroger's glass clink against the table, his arm dropped from the back of the couch and snaked around Rhys' neck and he fingered gently at his jawline, urging it upwards. His other hand rested again Rhys' waist firmly, holding him in place. Rhys gasped at the feeling of lips against the other side of his neck.

  
"I knew you were a cock slut..." Kroger whispered darkly against his neck, the hot breath pouring down his exposed skin caused Rhys in his drunken state to shudder.

  
"Whoa--h-hold on.." Rhys spat nervously, not entirely sure if he was speaking to Kroger or Jack. He unconsciously crooned his neck, his robotic hand still kneading the taut clothed flesh underneath it, completely out of his control.

  
Jack chimed in, leaning in closely. "Sh sh sh... Do this, Rhysie. For me. I want to _see_." His voice was deep, dripping with poisonous lust.

  
Rhys swallowed hard, sinking back against the couch. This was insane. Was he really going to do this? For Jack? Maybe partly for himself. It had been a long time for him. Climbing the corporate ladder didn't leave much time for romancing or flings. He'd be lying to himself if he said Kroger's lips and tongue sliding across his neck didn't feel good. _So_ good. He cursed the whiskey coursing through his veins, knowing he was more susceptible to the other man's advances (even though he had technically made the first move). But also Jack. Jack wanted to see this? Wanted to see him in the throws of passion. That excited him more than it should have. He always had a strange pulling feeling in his gut to please Handsome Jack, and this situation was no different.

  
Rhys flexed his metal hand, noticing now that he once again had control of it. He groaned deeply, dipping his hand lower down and gripping Kroger's inner thigh.

  
"What about...Finch...?" Rhys asked suddenly, his voice breaking unintentionally.

  
"What about him?" Kroger retorted, nibbling lightly at Rhys' sensitive earlobe.

  
"Aren't you two like...er....um...weird assassin murder husbands, or something?" Rhys was aware how stupid he sounded sometimes when he tried to voice his thoughts. His only hope is that it could come across as endearing, which luckily it usually did.

  
Kroger chortled, pulling back slightly and catching Rhys' gaze within his own. His hand slowly moved across Rhys tie, pulling it loose before working open a few buttons on his half-pinstriped shirt.

  
"Me and Finch? Nah. We're partners, sugar. Best friends. But we're not...together. Don't you worry about that, baby... And trust me, when he drinks like this, he's out for the count. Don't worry about him, he won't be bothering us." Kroger's words fell from his lips. Breathy, drunk and lustful.

  
Rhys' lips thinned, curling under his teeth. He reluctantly nodded, opening himself back up to Kroger's handsy assault on his torso and throat.

  
Jack's visual flickered and reappeared sitting on the table in front of the couch, arms and legs crossed, grinning wildly. "This is too good, pumpkin. You want big ol' Handsome Jack to watch you get plowed by some rugged bandit?"

  
Rhys groaned loudly, his chest heaving with the breathy sound. Both from feeling Kroger's hands slip inside of his now unbuttoned shirt and from Jack's sinful tone. "Y-yeah..." The word felt foreign on his tongue, like he wasn't the one speaking. Yet he was, and all of a sudden he felt the want and need flooding through his loins. Pulsating through his growing erection as it strained against the fabric of his trousers uncomfortably.

  
Kroger moaned softly against Rhys' neck, teeth biting lightly into the skin he found there. He was sucking against his flesh. Rhys knew there'd be a mark left behind, but he didn't care at this point. His eyes fluttered towards Jack, who was watching intently with his chin pointed downward to his chest, arms still folded over each other.

  
"That's _good_ , kitten." Jack purred, letting his arms fall, resting his palms flat against the table. He leaned back and uncrossed his legs, taking in the whole show that was unfolding before him with a dark satisfied grin.

  
Rhys bit down on his lip and closed his eyes softly, his breathing already heavy and deep. He suddenly felt a hand upon his crotch, rubbing thoroughly. He gasped, looking down. It was his own robotic hand. His gaze flicked up to Jack, seeing Jack's hand kneading his own crotch. Rhys just whimpered uselessly, unable to now tear his slitted eyes away from Jack's. Even though it was only one man actually groping him, he felt like he was being molested by two. Jack's hungry eyes upon him, controlling his arm and forcing him to fondle himself. Kroger's fingers pinching and tugging on his nipples, switching between each one every so often while he sucked and bit his neck, running his tongue over each bruise feverishly before finding another spot to attack. It was all almost too much for Rhys to handle. He mewled helplessly, bucking his hips up into his own uncontrollable hand.

  
Rhys felt Kroger nudge him, and he allowed himself to be positioned by the other man. He ended up on his knees, chin resting on the arm of the couch. He had control of both of his arms once again, and did his best to adjust and support his upper body comfortably. Jack's blue figure glitched and appeared in front of Rhys, eye level with the young man from the kneeling position they were both in. Rhys' face flushed and he averted his eyes from the hologram's, unable to hold his intense stare.

  
Kroger was already tugging on boots and fiddling blindly with buckles and zippers around Rhys' front. He hooked his fingers inside the waist band of Rhys' trousers and Hyperion-brand boxer briefs, pulling them down slowly and dramatically, causing Rhys to squirm nervously at the exposure in his vulnerable position. It only took a few moments of adjusting and shifting weight from side to side to free Rhys from the unwanted fabrics all together, leaving behind only his gaudy colored socks.

  
"Take off your shirt." Jack demanded in a hushed tone.

Rhys nodded in response, sitting upwards. He let his vest shrug down his shoulders, Kroger behind assisting him silently. Kroger pulled Rhys back towards himself, breathing hotly against his neck. His fingers worked hastily against the slender man's button, popping the last few fastened ones open, allowing his hands to dip inside once more and feel around Rhys' torso. Rhys could feel the other man's hardness press against him, his own erection bobbing gently in front of him.

  
Kroger quickly pulled Rhys' shirt off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor in a messy pile with the rest of his clothes. He urged him back down again, forcing Rhys to present himself once more. Hands were immediately kneading and squeezing the meaty flesh of Rhys' rump, gripping almost too tightly.

  
"Shit," Kroger breathed out shakily, nails biting into the sensitive pale flesh underneath his grip, coaxing a low groan from his thinner counterpart.

  
Rhys felt himself being spread open, a fevered tongue against his puckered hole.

  
"Wh--whoa!" Rhys bucked forward from the act. His eyes rolling back in his head, gasping desperately at the sudden sensation. Kroger hummed against his skin, burying his face deep, his tongue never faltering against the sensitive wrinkled flesh. Kroger cupped Rhys' balls that dangled before him, pushing them upward before slowly running his tongue over the soft loose skin he grasped.

  
"You Hyperion boys sure do taste sweet..." Kroger grumbled deeply, pressing his thumb against the tight ring of flesh, stretching it as the digit entered the shaky young man. Rhys drew a sharp breath, his muscles clenching and tensing subconsciously.

  
"Quite the romantic this one is, hm kitten?" Jack chortled, examining Rhys' face with fiery eyes as he was penetrated.

  
Rhys didn't bother responding to Jack. His head swam, vision blurring just slightly from the intoxication and pleasure. His body relaxed after a few moments, and Kroger replaced his thumb with a saliva-moistened middle finger, probing deeply. His teeth grazed across one of Rhys' cheeks, working up to adding another finger still, twisting and curling them inside of him, coaxing shameful and dirty sounds from the young man.

  
"I want to see him fuck you." Jack spoke coolly. "And look me in the eyes when he puts it in, princess."

  
"Kr--Kroger." Rhys voice was ragged and exhausted, he glanced over his shoulder.

  
Kroger merely hummed around his oral fixating, fingers still moving inside of Rhys. Half-lidded eyes traveled to Rhys' side-look.

  
"Enough. Just...fuck me. _Please_..."

  
"Since you asked nicely, sugar." Kroger grinned, retracting his fingers, pulling away from Rhys and standing awkwardly. He began to undress himself now, hastily and clumsily, his excitement and eagerness getting the better of him.

  
"Oh, Rhysie-baby. You're such a desperate little slut. I like it." Jack taunted meanly, absolutely loving the power he had over the slender man.

  
Kroger positioned himself best he could on the narrow couch behind his awaiting lover. One foot remained planted against the ground, the other bracing against the cushion of the couch alongside Rhys. He spit slowly into his hand, rubbing it generously over his cock, paying exceptional attention to the head. One hand gripped Rhys' hip and he held his moistened cock in the other, guiding himself forward and pressing against the protestingly tight hole. He groaned deeply, sliding the head up and down a couple of times before pushing forward, stretching the tight ring of muscle with his hot need.

  
Rhys did his best to keep his eyes open, mouth agape and panting noisily from the heated intrusion. Jack was just staring, examining his expression. His dilated eyes, his distressed-knit brow, the little beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. He took it all in, smirking all the while.

  
Kroger took his time sheathing himself completely within the pale man. It was tight and there was a lot of resistance, but Rhys never objected, he only offered useless moans and sharp inhaling breaths. Kroger couldn't help but curse outwardly, staring down at the spot that connected them as one, overwhelmed by the hotness inside the younger man.

  
"How is it, Rhys? Feel big?" Jack teased, his strong brow crinkled. Rhys could swear if the man wasn't a hologram he would be flushed as well.

  
"Y--yes! So big..." Rhys cried out pathetically, losing control of the volume in which he spoke. He felt Kroger rock roughly against him after the vocal outburst.

  
"Mm, you like it, huh? Is it too much for you to take, darlin'?" Kroger's ego was clearly inflated by the young man's reaction, not knowing he wasn't the one that Rhys was speaking to. He rocked forward again, hands sliding against Rhys' hips, gripping tight enough to bruise the delicate skin there, desperate to coax more vulgar sounds or words from the slender man.

  
Kroger began to slam into Rhys sloppily, drunkenly, roughly. The burning and stretching sensation was dulled from the alcohol that also flowed through Rhys' veins. Rhys didn't bother holding back his voice, didn't even think about how loud he was being. He forgot about everything in the room aside from the feeling of Kroger's cock filling him and Jack's eyes upon him, whispering encouraging lewd things to him.

  
"God dammit, Rhys. If I could fuck your mouth right now... You'd like that, right? Feeling my cock inside your throat? It's way bigger than _mustache_ back there." Jack could say the most disgusting things in the universe and it would still flow from his lips like beautiful poetry, dripping like sweet honey over any ear lucky enough to be within range.

  
Rhys nodded desperately. "Fuck--Yes! I'd like it...so much!"

  
Kroger barely noticed what Rhys was saying, he just liked that he was vocal. He was grunting his own dirty talk as he pounded sloppily against Rhys' thin frame, but Rhys was focused only on Jack's sultry voice.

  
"You want me to make you cum?" Jack said clearly, abruptly.

  
"Fuck--yes...Yes, _please_!" Rhys cried out from the thought alone, biting into the flesh of his human-arm, not daring to close his eyes or look away from his Handsome Jack.

  
Rhys felt his body dip slightly to one side, his robotic arm no longer bracing him against the couch as it moved on it's own. From Jack's kneeling position Rhys could barely see Jack's arm move from behind the arm of the couch. He hissed at the cold metal that wrapped around his heated throbbing need, squeezing tightly just once before pumping mercilessly. Rhys felt himself lose all control of his mind, he was so wrapped up in all the feelings that overstimulated his lower regions that he couldn't think. His breathing was ragged and throaty, groans tearing from his chest like a wild beast. He couldn't contain his hastily approaching climax, and Jack could see that.

  
"Say my god damned name when you come." Jack demanded, voice oozing with sin and desire.

  
"Ugh-! J--Jack! Ah god, JACK!" Rhys was coming hard. Thick ropes of white semen shooting out from his convulsing need. Over and over and over, until there was nothing left to come out. Jack tugged and milked his spasming cock until he was completely empty, causing Rhys to whimper and writhe from the over sensitive skin still being worked.

  
Rhys was finally able to focus on what Kroger was doing, his exhausted post-orgasm mind able to pay attention to something other than just his climax. Kroger was nearing his finish as well, desperately moaning through quickened breaths, pushing himself deeply inside of Rhys.

  
"Gonna--fill you up, pretty boy. Here it comes--!" Kroger groaned deeply, dick pulsing hot finish inside of Rhys, lightly rocking with each spurt. His legs began to shake just slightly, body heaving with each exaggerated breath. He slowly pulled his softening cock from the young breathless man, letting his body flop against the couch once more.

  
Rhys could feel some of Kroger's hot finish seep from his open hole, he grimaced from the feeling and slouched against the back of the couch, laying on his side. Jack had already reappeared back into a seated position on the table, grinning like a fool.

  
"You let him come inside too? You're dirty."

  
Rhys couldn't help but pout as he curled in on himself. The shame and embarrassment of the situation finally began to take hold. Everything went by so fluently, so fast, it almost felt like it could have been a dream. But his aching hole and the fact he was laying in his own semen was all but a solid indicator that it all had indeed happened.

  
"Let's...Get our clothes back on before we pass out. Unless you want Finch to see your sweet little naked ass in the morning." Kroger spoke suddenly, peering out through slitted eyes, a slight smile across his lips.

  
Jack guffawed. "Alright, kiddo. Situation has lost all it's appeal for me. I don't need to see you cuddle up against Sir Mustache here. But--it was fun. See ya'." A quick wink and he was gone.

  
"Okay..." Rhys responded tiredly to Kroger, struggling to sit up, wincing subtly from the dull pain in his backside. He reached down to the floor for his clothes, pulling on his button-up shirt, half-heartedly fastening a few buttons, and slipping only into his bright yellow boxer briefs.

  
Kroger had only pulled on his underwear before laying back against the couch slouching against the arm of the sofa's arm. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before beckoning Rhys over.

  
"C'mere." he offered gently.

  
Rhys' face twisted for a second, but he sighed and decided _'fuck it'_. He scooted over to the arms that opened from him, resting carefully between Kroger's side and the back of the couch. He sighed softly, feeling far more comfortable than he thought he would.

  
Kroger draped a heavy arm over Rhys, nestling down against the soft cushions cozily.

  
"Don't worry," the mustached man whispered suddenly. "I won't ask you who Jack is."

  
Rhys didn't respond. He didn't want to, and he had nothing good to say to the statement anyway. Kroger would probably just assume the name of a previous lover was on Rhys' lips and mind. And it was best to keep it that way. He let himself close his eyes and felt sleep quickly take him.


	2. Three's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a big ol' liar. This fic is a one-shot NO MORE! Instead there shall be three installments. This is my first time writing a threesome scene. I hope ya'll enjoy it!

A throbbing sensation in his head was the first thing Rhys awoke too, followed by a dull ache in his backside. But he felt surprisingly warm, and buried his self against that lovely heat, nuzzling gently against the skin that was so soothing through the distress his body was feeling.

 

Wait. _Skin?_

Rhys peeked out through his heavy eyelids. He blinked hard a few times, struggling to get his eyes to focus. He saw his robotic arm draped over a broad chest that was gently peppered with course black hairs. He allowed his gaze to slowly climb up the torso before resting upon the owner's sleeping face, which looked so peaceful and relaxed. His braided and sparsely beaded hair was flopped backwards out of his face. His mustache had lost some of its shape through the night and was drooping lazily on each side. The crudely applied make-up he wore on his eyes was smeared just slightly, holding up shockingly well.

 

"Oh--hoh my god." The words fell from his lips before he could think to suppress them. The memories from the previous night flooded through his mind. The groping, the biting. The smell of sweat and musk that hung in the air as he had been pounded from behind. The dirty talk he and Jack fluidly shared. The coming. Oh god, the _coming_. It was all so insane and out of character for Rhys. He found himself to usually be much more of a calm and at times a casually submissive lover, who occasionally enjoyed taking the reigns. But last night, he supposed due to the circumstances, due to Jack, he turned into a writhing wanting animal. He wanted to blame it on the liquor, he really did, but he had had drunken sex-filled nights before, and it was never like last night.

 

It was then Jack decided to show himself, flickering into view and sitting in an imaginary chair, leaning forward and smirking deviously.

 

"Mornin', sweetheart. My, don't you two look cozy. I'm almost a little jealous." As usual, Jack was in a sarcastic mood, and it instantly grated on Rhys' nerves in his half-asleep hungover state.

 

Rhys' expression twisted angrily. "I'm not in the mood right now, asshole." His whispered tone was tinted with annoyance.

 

Jack just laughed at the response, not letting up with his near constant teasing. "Well then. Someone isn't a morning person. Maybe you should wake that one up and put yourself in a better mood. I'd be more than happy to watch again." Jack spoke clearly and confidently, gesturing to the sleeping man that Rhys was still pressed against.

 

"Look, I don't need your crap right now, why don't you just--" Rhys halted his hushed whispers as the whole trailer began to stutter and shake, before hoisting up in quick short jerks on one side.

 

Kroger stirred from the sudden movements and his eyes finally opened slowly. He hummed quizzically before going into a satisfying full body stretch, accompanied by an even more satisied groan. He pulled Rhys' body firmly against his, sighing contently, gingerly pushing the messy hair back out of Rhys' face.

 

"Mm... Mornin'."

 

Rhys swallowed hard, his feelings of frustration from Jack's ridicule suddenly dissipated from Kroger's sweet soothing tone and gestures. Rhys never really paid attention to it before, but the bandit was surprisingly appealing.

 

"Oh. Um," Rhys stammered for a moment, feeling a bit overwhelmed with his sudden attraction to the other man. Last night it was different. He was too drunk to pay attention to Kroger, too fixated on Jack to even care. But now that he was sober, actually looking at him and feeling his gentle hands on his person, he felt like a crushing hormonal teenager.

 

"G-good morning." Rhys finally finished, feeling heat rise through his cheeks and ears He had hoped it wasn't noticeable, but he could just tell by the way Kroger was eying him and softly smirking that it was absolutely prominent.

 

" _C'mere_..." Kroger breathed out, tugging Rhys' body up his own. A loud content moan escaped him when he pressed his lips to the thin man's, hands finding their way to either side of Rhys' neck and jaw.

 

Rhys tensed against the sudden show of affection. He became painfully aware that this was their first kiss, and did his best to relax into the man. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a velvety tongue slip across the slit of his lips in a slow stroking motion, as if asking for admittance. But just as Rhys opened his mouth in a reluctant acceptance to the offer, the trailer jumped again, rising on one side higher still.

 

"Oh," Kroger mumbled against Rhys lips before pulling away, quickly looking to where Finch had passed out last night, which was now empty. "Shit, he's already changing the tire. I better get out there and give him a hand or he'll never let me hear the end of it." He was gently nudging Rhys off while he spoke, climbing go his feet and hastily pulling his dirty clothes and boots back on.

 

"You might want to get dressed too." Kroger said over his shoulder before swinging open the side door and hopping out.

 

However he didn't close it behind him, and Rhys could hear some of Kroger and Finch's conversation. Rhys stood and pulled his slacks on, before tip-toeing to the open door and listening. He didn't want to eaves drop, but he couldn't help himself, knowing in the back of his mind that they would probably talk about him to so degree.

 

"You two seem to be...getting along. Hell, maybe I will get another show." Jack stated smugly, standing next to Rhys by the door, only to be shushed sharply by Rhys.

 

"Quiet! I'm trying to listen..."

 

"Hey, man. Shoulda' woke me up. No reason to be out here doing all the work yourself." Kroger's tone remained upbeat but casual.

 

Finch snorted. "Didn't want to bother you." Finch replied dryly. "Seems like you had a busy night. Thought maybe you needed the extra sleep."

 

"You sore with me?"

 

"Maybe I just don't like you fucking people right next to me while I sleep. Especially some fancy pants little kid like him." Finch was definitely upset, Rhys could hear it in his voice.

 

Kroger just chuckled softly. "Why not him? He's cute. What, you jealous or something? I mean, if you weren't passed out from killing a dang near whole bottle of whiskey I would've invited you to join in." Kroger kept his teasing light-hearted, knowing just how much he could push his friend without pissing him off.

 

Finch sighed loudly. "Whatever, man. Just help me with this so we can get back on the road. Hollow point ain't much further."

 

  
"C'mon, don't be like that. Let's finish this up and I'll make some breakfast, whaddaya' say?"

 

"..Your cooking is terrible. _I'll_ make breakfast."

 

Rhys stepped away from the door and ran a hand through his musked hair, trying his best to tame his wavy locks. He looked to Jack with a grimace, who was grinning. Jack opened his mouth to talk, but Rhys abruptly cut him off.

 

"No. _Nope_! Don't say a word. Don't you dare!" Rhys barked, pointing a long finger at Handsome Jack's flickering figure.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rhysie." Jack laughed whole heartedly. "Maybe _you're_ the pervert thinking about inappropriate things."

 

Rhys pursed out his lips and furrowed his brow, redness returning to his pale face. The vehicle lowered suddenly, becoming level once again. He heard chuckling outside and footsteps, so he decided to ignore Jack for now, less he be caught talking to himself once again. He just huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, giving Jack a look that could kill. Jack merely grinned back in response, flashing his perfectly straight teeth.

 

Kroger stepped back into the vehicle, a strange smirk on his face. He was quickly followed by Finch, who brushed passed Rhys and to the back of the trailer, kneeling down to a small nap sack and digging through it. Rhys frowned at the back of Finch. He sure didn't seem to like him very much.

 

Kroger on the other hand was the complete opposite, he was very interested in Rhys. Really interested. Christ, too fucking interested all of a sudden. He stepped up to Rhys and placed his hands on Rhys's slender hips, pulling them taut against his own.

 

"Hey, sugar." He spoke lowly, pressing his forehead gently against Rhys.

 

"Uh, h-hey. What're you--?"

 

"Shhh," Kroger shushed him softly, closing the space between their lips, kissing him tenderly, his tongue darting out near instantly, slipping past Rhys' thin lips.

 

Rhys moaned loudly in surprise, but didn't resist. He opened his mouth to the intrusion, closing his eyes softly and bringing his hands up to Kroger's chest, grasping at the fabric of his shirt. He lost himself for a moment, forgetting about Jack and Finch, tilting his head into the kiss, breathing out softly through his mouth.

 

Had he been paying attention though, perhaps he would have noticed Jack chuckling darkly to himself, heard the footsteps that approached him from behind.

 

Rhys suddenly felt a large body press up from behind him, two large hands slipping around his front and fondling his torso strongly, effectively sandwiching Rhys between the two bandits. He grunted and broke free from the kiss he and Kroger were sharing.

 

"Wh-whoa," he mumbled, trying to push back from Kroger, which just pressed him against Finch more. "He--hey! I don't think I like this..." His expression was slightly panicked as he searched Kroger's face for an answer.

 

"Relax, baby..." Kroger purred, leaning in and brushing his lips along Rhys' neck. "Finch was feeling left out. We can all have some fun together, c'mon..." He nuzzled his nose along the sensitive skin, urging Rhys to bare his neck more, who obliged reluctantly, resting his head back against Finch's shoulder and neck, gasping softly.

 

"Oh shit, Rhys!" Jack cackled abruptly. "What a situation you've found yourself in!" His sing-song voice carried loudly through Rhys' ears. "Two murderous bandits hired to muscle you, and you're gonna let them _both_ fuck you? I'm almost proud, kitten." Jack watched intently, not just staring into Rhys's eyes this time, he was observing all the aspects this time round, as much more was going on at once.

 

Rhys just ignored him, biting down on his lower lip and sighing slowly through his nose. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I...okay..." His voice was soft, almost defeated sounding. He let his weight flop back against Finch, who had found his nipples through his sloppily buttoned shirt, pulling and twisting them a little too hard. Rhys groaned and tilted his head back further, cursing softly to himself. He felt another set of lips on the other side of his throat, both men now licking and kissing his neck. Finch was far more rough than Kroger was with his movements, biting and tugging on flesh with his teeth. Rhys raised his flesh arm and rested his palm flat against Finch's cheek, while his metal arm slipped around the back of Kroger's neck.

 

Rhys felt grateful for a moment that both men were holding him up, his legs already feeling shaky. Both men were grinding their hips against his front and back, and it was over powering his senses.

 

"You ever been with two guys at once?" Finch mumbled against Rhys's ear, running his tongue along the flushed cartilage. Rhys shivered in response, and he was pretty sure that was the first thing Finch had said directly to him since they started traveling together. His voice was very different from Kroger's. Kroger always sounded so cool, so smooth, so relaxed. Where as Finch was more gruff, more direct, and frankly a little more dangerous. But with the way be breathed words into Rhys' ear, it was a welcome danger.

 

"N-not exactly." Rhys laughed breathlessly, thinking about the previous night. It wasn't technically a threesome, but it was a close as he'd ever been. Until now, that is.

 

Finch hummed a growl-like response, trailing his hands down Rhys' front, Kroger adjusted slightly to give the dark-skinned man room and took a moment to watch as he began unfastening Rhys' slacks and letting them fall to the ground, followed by his yellow boxer-briefs. Rhys awkwardly stepped out of them, kicking them to side.

 

Kroger took the opportunity to swiftly undo the buttons of the front of Rhys' shirt, tugging it down and discarding it as well. Rhys felt a little embarrassed, being painfully aware he was the only one of the three men who was nude. He had little time to dwell on it, feeling himself be positioned by Finch's strong thick hands. Finch bent the tall slender man forward, leaving him no choice but to grip into Kroger's shoulders for support. Finch urged his long legs apart before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube he had fished out of his bag earlier.

 

Rhys realized that Jack had been unusually quiet, and he darted his eyes around the small area to locate him. He was still there. He was just watching silently, lips slightly parted, arms tightly crossed over one another. He seemed to be enamored by the whole ordeal. Handsome Jack was apparently quite the voyeur, last night has not been just a fluke for the man. Rhys had never seen the man so mentally absorbed with something.

 

Before he could ponder more about it, he felt a cold slick finger circling the flesh of his hole. He gasped, leaning forward deeper and tightening his grip on Kroger's shoulders. His mouth dropped open as he felt the finger slide into his still-tender insides. He moaned lowly, pressing his cheek firmly into Kroger's. The mustached man tilted his mouth towards Rhys' face, running his tongue along his jawline, and directly to his parted lips, hungrily devouring the quivering man's mouth, thoroughly exploring and probing the wet hollows of his mouth, scraping his tongue along teeth, sucking lips until they were swollen.

 

"God dammit..." Rhys heard Jack mutter lowly, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

 

  
Finch squeezed more lube onto his fingers and added another digit, then another still, sliding them in and out with a determined purpose. Rhys sputtered and gasped into Kroger's fevered mouth, his eye lids fluttering. It felt good. So good. But he was still sore from the previous night. The two feelings of pain and pleasure battled within his lower region, but he was thankful that Finch seemed to be taking his time to thoroughly stretch and prepare him.

 

The sounds of metal clinking and zippers filled the small space as Finch freed himself, letting his trousers slack around his hips. Retracting his fingers from the young man, he took hold of his thick need and gave himself a few strokes before squeezing the small bottle of lube over himself, coating and slathering the organ generously. He mumbled a gruff "here" and passed the little container to Kroger, who smoothly accepted it and tucked it into his own pocket.

 

Kroger urged Rhys upwards into a standing position, and with a strange act of team work, Rhys was hoisted into the air, both legs hooked at the knee over Finch's strong thick forearms. Rhys inhaled sharply at the sudden act, gripping at Kroger's shoulders instinctually, worried about being dropped.

 

"Don't you fret, sugar. We got you." Kroger purred, standing closely to allow Rhys to grasp at him for support.

 

Jack chortled. "Oh boy. This is not the first time these guys have done this, don't you think, baby? Such coordination."

 

Rhys huffed at Jack's comment, but it did have a glint of possible truth to it. He gave Kroger a weak nod, breathing shallowly through his mouth, cheeks flushed a deep red.

 

Kroger reached down and took a hold of Finch's slick erection, assisting him in guiding it to Rhys's hole. Finch slowly let his meaty arms to lower the man he held up, allowing Rhys to sink down slowly on his fat need.

 

Rhys' head jerked back and he hissed, doing his best to relax against the heated intrusion. Finch adjusted himself just slightly, knees bending and broadening in stance to allow for a better more solid fit.

 

Kroger in the mean time was hastily unfastening his own trousers. He palmed the small bottle from his pocket before letting his pants and underwear drop to the floor, kicking them casually to the side. He squeezed the bottles contents onto his finger.

 

"Let's get some more room in there.." Kroger breathed lustfully, prodding his fingers along side of his partners sheathed cock, gently pressing against the hot stretched skin.

 

"Hah--!! Wa-wait, don't, please!" Rhys begged, desperation tinting his panting voice. He shook his head quickly from side to side, realizing Kroger's devious intentions. "I can't take that..fuck! It's too much!!"

 

"Sh sh shhh..." Kroger silenced the man the man with a deep heavy kiss, sliding his slippery fingers into the man's already filled ass. Rhys groaned pitifully against the make-up clad man's mouth, brow knitting tightly.

 

Finch breathed heavily through his mouth, relishing in the tightness and heat from inside of the Hyperion man, from the feeling of his partners fingers sliding against his cock.

 

"Oh, god damn... You're gonna take both of them at once, princess? Fucking _hell_ , this might be my favorite day ever!" Jack exclaimed strongly, flickering and glitching from spot to spot, as if trying to find which angle he preferred best.

 

Rhys whined in protest, he didn't really want to do this. He was scared, honestly. This was something more he figured was strictly a porno thing, not something that normal people did, especially himself. He gripped tightly on Kroger's shoulders, his flesh hand shaking.

 

"C'mon, man.." Finch urged Kroger, losing his self control from having to stay enveloped for so long without moving. "There's plenty of room in here, I can feel it."

 

Kroger was at the edge of his patience as well, and didn't need to be told again. He squeezed more lube onto Rhys's entrance, his fingers still inside. Then onto his cock, gripping the base and positioning himself. He pulled his fingers up, gently opening Rhys more, and pressed his head to the spot, simultaneously pushing his need in while he removed his fingers, he and Finch groaning in sync with one another as their slick velvety skin slid against one another.

 

"Ffffuck!! Ugh! --FUCK!" Rhys screwed his eyes shut, arching awkwardly, a hoarse throaty sound tearing from his chest. He desperately pawed and grasped at Kroger, nails scraping, pinching, bruising any skin he could reach. It didn't hurt as much as he has anticipated, but the feeling was absolutely overwhelming him, and he didn't know how to handle it. Being held up the way he was left him little choices when it came to moving, aside from thrashing his arms about, lulling his head from side to side.

 

The two men inside of him easily found a steady rhythm within the man, both expertly moving in wonderful sync with one another, one in, one out. There was no harsh movements, no rough juts. Just calm solid thrusts. Deep breaths, groans, grunts escaped from all three of the men. Rhys felt himself becoming used to the swelling feeling inside of him, and his desperate pained cries slowly turned into heated alluring begging. Urging the men to go harder, faster within him.

 

Finch's breath began to quicken. "Shit--close..." He muttered suddenly.

 

"K-kiss me, god dammit." Kroger slanted forward, pressing his body against Rhys' glistening sweaty torso and leaning his face over the filled man's shoulder.

 

Finch did as he was told, fiercely smashing his mouth against his partners as he slammed deeper and more desperately into the pitiful young man between them. Tongues danced together messily, lustfully, breathing harshly into each others mouths. Rhys couldn't help but turn his head and watch the passionate act. That was all Finch could take, he jutted his hips upward one more time, releasing his thick seed in powerful spurts into Rhys abused insides, breath catching roughly in his throat.

 

Rhys had expected the act to calm down now. Instead he was thrust forward onto Kroger, who wrapped his arms tightly around the thin man's hips. Rhys clung to him helplessly as he felt Finch slip out of him, no longer supporting his weight. The air knocked out of his body when he was suddenly dropped onto the table in the room, Kroger never removing his self from the younger man.

 

Kroger lifted Rhys' legs up sharply, hooking them onto his forearms and pounded mercilessly against the man.

 

"You want us both in there all mixed up? Yeah? Two hot loads--?" Kroger voice was lustful, crude, wanting. Rhys could only groan deeply in response, nodding frantically around breathy mewls and cries.

 

It was then Jack became involved, no longer satisfied with watching from the sidelines. His robotic arm came to life, trailing down his slick belly, grabbing hold of the erection that angrily bounced between the two men. Rhys gasped, eyes flicking upwards to find Jack's. He held the gaze and as his cock was fisted by the phantom with his own cybernetic limb. Jack grinned deviously in return, his arm miming the act furiously as he jerked Rhys off.

 

"Here we go baby, you fucking deserve it...!" Jack purred.

 

Rhys was practically yelling. He was so god damned loud and he couldn't control himself if he wanted to. Only moments after he was coming, body jerking and arching violently, but he somehow was able to keep that delicious eye contact with Handsome Jack through it all. Ropes of semen now splashed across his milky-skinned torso and neck.

 

Kroger followed soon after, cursing, grunting, biting and tonguing any flesh of Rhys's that he could reach. Even after his climax he gave a few more determined thrusts, wanting to mix up his and Finch's cum together inside of the man.

 

Both men collapsed heavily downward, feeling exhausted, completely deflated. Finch had found his way to the couch during the finishing moments and sat panting as well, still trying to get his breath back.

Of course, Jack was the first to speak.

"Well fucking DONE, Rhysie-baby!" He was clapping loudly, genuinely, like one would after watching a play. Signature smile plastered across his face. "I did _not_ think you had it in you! But hell, I'll admit when I'm wrong! And I was wro-hong! You're a fucking animal, kiddo!!" He laughed wholeheartedly, thoroughly amused and downright impressed by the entire ordeal he had just witnessed.

 

Rhys couldn't help but let out a small breathy laugh. Hell, he didn't think he had it in him, either. But he did. Two of them! (I refuse to apologize for this terrible joke.)

 

Kroger finally shifted after several passing moments, letting himself slide out from Rhys's red abused hole. He grunted softly from the sensation and sat on the table, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

"That was... Fuck, man." He panted the words, laughing a little.

 

"Yes it was." Finch added bemusedly.

 

"I...would also like to add... That that was indeed.... _'fuck'_." Rhys said stupidly, still out of breath.

 

Kroger couldn't help but chuckle at the young man. He found him oddly cute. He lightly patted a long slender thigh before standing up and readjusting himself, grabbing his trousers and pulling them on, fastening them with shaky hands.

 

"As much as I'd love to sit around in after-glow for hours though with you guys, if we don't get back to Hollow Point, and fast, Vallory is gonna chop _all_ our dicks off."

 

****

The rest of the ride went to Hollow Point smoothly, no more blow outs, no bandit or skag attacks. Even Finch seemed to be in a more pleasant mood through the drive, preparing breakfast for the three men while Kroger manned the drivers seat. Even a few laughs were shared.

 

When they finally arrived back to the town within the cave, Fiona and Sasha were at Scooter's Garage when they pulled in, looking through the options of the Quick Change Machine. Rhys was the first to step out, trying his best to not wince and limp as he walked.

 

"Oh my god! FINALLY!" Sasha bellowed, making her way over to the vehicle with quick strides. "You guys were supposed to be back HOURS ago! What took so long?" She rested her hands on her thin hips, already impatient for an answer.

 

"Er, we ran into a few...problems..." Rhys replied awkwardly, running long fingers through his hair.

 

Finch hopped out of the door next. "Okay, let's get this plan in motion!" He slapped Rhys firmly on the rump, before brushing past both of them. Rhys froze, cheeks flushing, doing his best to suppress the panicked look on his face.

 

"Uhh...What the hell was that?" Sasha stammered, staring to Rhys, utterly confused by what she just witnessed.

 

Rhys sighed slowly, shoulders slumping, head dangling dejectedly.

 

"D--don't ask. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> http://fishkybuns.tumblr.com/post/141355579328/from-a-one-shot-fan-fic-im-working-on-almost 
> 
> Faaaanart alert! I might suck at backgrounds, but I'm super pleased with this picture AND story! xD


End file.
